Never hurt my Family
by Socolditburns
Summary: "Lucy" he watched as she fell to her death "I'll kill you" Chapter 1 changed other chapter will be updated soon


I own nothing please enjoy and I will be trying to update my other stories a well

Dark guild have started their revolt against the legal guilds, and Fairy Tail was first to fall!

"LUCY!" Natsu watched in horror as Lucy was thrown over the side of the cliff and into the raging rapids below. The rope around his arms and neck tightened as he tried to go in after her. the dark mages laughed as the leader came up.

"Hello fairies, my name is Waru, and this is my guild Angel Smerti you all will be coming with us."

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES." Natsu lunged and roared at the dead man who had just dared to killed his beloved mate.

Scales appeared on his face only to disappear as fast as they came, Natsu fell to his knees gasping for air

"You pathetic fairy; if you would have behaved like a good prisoner your little friend would still be alive." He kicked Natsu in the stomach making him fall over

"Those ropes aren't for show Salamander, I know how powerful you all are. I wouldn't have come here to hunt you all down unprepared without some way to keep your magic in my control."

"W-why are you doing this to us." A shaking Levy said as she hid her face in Gajeel's chest. His red eyes watching the dark mages as he tried to move Levy as far away has he could from them. He did not want to know how the Salamander was feeling, watching his mate being thrown to her death right in front of him.

The dark mage just smirked and gave a dark chuckle "You'll see soon enough, put them in the carriage and let's head out we have work to do." He looked down at Natsu how was staring up at him with pure bloodlust in his onyx eyes.

"You might want to conserve your strength salamander, because here soon you won't have enough energy to stand."

"Don't you worry I'll have plenty of energy left to torch you till you're nothing but ash, I promise I'll kill you for what you've done to my Lucy." He growled back before the metal door slammed in front of him.

(In the carriage)

Natsu put his head on the door tears trying to escape his eyes "Damn it this is all my fault. Lucy please forgive me for not protecting you, I will always love you Luce." No matter what he did he couldn't forget her beautiful warm chocolate eyes, glazed over and unseeing as she was thrown to her death.

"damn it, damn it, damn it"was the only thing heard has Natsu repeatedly slammed his head against the steel wall.

"Natsu stop it Lucy wouldn't want you to hurt yourself like the." Said Mira sobbed, she hated to see Natsu like this, but she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. They had just gotten Lissana back only for them to lose Lucy.

He looked up at her and snarled

"I don't care! They should've thrown me over with her, because I'm going fry every single one of them till there skin is black." He snarled as he thought of how he would kill the mages responsible for this.

They had spent a few days sitting in the dark the carriage mourning for the celestial mage when came to a stop, a beam of blinding sun came shining through the darkness.

"Ok, get them off and hurry up and shackle them to the to the machine we need to get Vlada powered up within the next week." They got out and look at the chaos around them, they saw a dark stone fortress and thousands of dark mages working on what looked like bigger version of the Jupiter from Phantom Lord.

"Haha, like it mages you will be powering this thing for me until your magic gives out." Waur laughed at the fearful look that Wendy had on her face. Master stepped up,

"What do mean by power Waru, what is this thing?" Waru gave them an evil grin

"This... This is Vlada, I have found a way to make a weapon so powerful it will put the magic council's Euthron to shame. I found that if you harness magic in it's most purest form it could create a blast that could destroy anything within a 10,000 mile radius."

Master Stood in front of his children in shock

"You have gone mad think of how many peoples live would given up."

He laughed as he walked away "I know isn't it wonderful."

Natsu snarled as flames licked his skin before quickly going out.

"Master what are we going to do about the kids they won't last long like this" Erza said with a grim expression.

"I don't know Erza, Mavis help us we will find a way to get out of here." He said looking at everyone as they were led

But what they didn't see was a black haired beauty watching them from afar.

* * *

This is new version of my story only a little changed


End file.
